


Uncle Ethan's Love Advice

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Spike has to content himself with just his uncle’s affections over the course of his first semester break.





	Uncle Ethan's Love Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ash_carpenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_carpenter/gifts).



> It's my darling dearest **ash_carpenter** 's birthday! And as usual I was a slacker and didn't get her anything. But then I thought, "Well, I could write something quick. Gosh I'm in the mood to write something naughty... wish I could write more 'Deviants'..." And then lo! Idea struck! I could continue "Deviants". MMMMMM.
> 
> *cough* I mean, this is all for Ash.
> 
> Then I remembered that Ethan is mini nekid guest this month on Nekid_Spike. But I couldn't remember what days the nekid guest were, so I paired him with Spike just to be safe. :D
> 
> If you're curious, and of course you must be, the rest of Deviants is here: [http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=hello_spikey&keyword=Deviants&filter=all](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=hello_spikey&keyword=Deviants&filter=all)
> 
> Um... it's Dirty, Bad, and Wrong. Okay, enough talk! More Ethan/semi-unwilling-human-underage!Spike

Ethan greeted his nephew with open arms. “Why hello, dear boy – how’s college life?”

Spike flinched a bit from his grasp – he was always less responsive to Ethan than Giles, which made Ethan rather happy, actually. “Where’s Dad?” Spike asked.

The boy knew better than to struggle too successfully, of course, and Ethan soon had him snug in his lap, providing a nice friction on his hard cock. “My dear brother is terribly busy at his new job. It’s beastly. But that’s what you get for signing contracts. Nasty, orderly things. You’ll never catch me doing something so… legal.” Ethan shuddered at the thought and then comforted himself by giving his nephew a good hard grope. “I’m afraid you’ll have to content yourself with just your uncle’s affections over the course of your first semester break.”

Spike turned away from Ethan’s kiss and gave a soft, choked sound that might have been a sob. Ethan took hold of his chin and turned him to face him. “What’s this? You’re not missing the sadistic old bastard, are you?”

There was something of panic in Spike’s eyes and Ethan said a silent prayer to Janus in gratitude that the boy still hadn’t learned to conceal his emotions. Ethan turned his hard grip into a fond pat. “Doesn’t Lindsey hurt you enough? Poor boy.”

“I hate you,” Spike said, and broke his way out of Ethan’s hold. “Get your hands off of me.”

Ethan folded his arms and smiled primly. “Daddy’s away, but he will come back.”

Spike flinched and looked over his shoulder. It was adorable how cowed he was. Ethan held out his arms. Slowly, miserably, as though each step were on glass shards, Spike returned to Ethan and let himself be embraced again. A miserable shiver went through the boy’s frame. Delicious.

“Now then, darling.” Ethan unbuttoned Spike’s shirt as he rested his chin on the boy’s shoulder, nuzzling the soft skin of his neck. “I know you don’t want to share, but let me take a wild guess at your problems. Daddy’s got a big new job. Lindsey’s got the foolish notion that studying will actually help him some way. No one has time to play with dear little William.” The shirt open, Ethan was able to caress the boy’s firm front – good, he was obeying his father’s rather strict exercise requirements. “You’ve been left on the shelf.”

From somewhere, Spike summoned a bit of rebellion to snark, “I’ve got my own studies, ta ever so.”

Ethan chuckled. “No you don’t. Come now, you’re smarter than that. You know we’ll never let you amount to anything more than our dear little fuck-toy.” He dug his fingers in as Spike stiffened again. “Now, now… Uncle Ethan will help you out. Tell me, are you making yourself agreeable and available enough?”

Ethan could feel the heat of the blush against his cheek. He let his hands slip into Spike’s waistband, fingers reaching down the lovely, smooth flesh of his lower abdomen. Good, he was keeping himself neat. Ethan prompted, “You know I’ll make you answer.”

In a breathless little voice, Spike said, “He’s tired.”

“Too tired to play? Aw, dear. Is it the studying?”

Spike’s soft little shake is completely expected.

“No?” Ethan cackles delightedly. “What IS it, then? What leaves him too sore and tired for his very fuckable roommate’s attentions?”

Spike twisted in Ethan’s grasp, giving him a heated glare. “You know.”

“Of course I know, darling.” Ethan used the opportunity to push Spike’s shirt down off his shoulders. “It’s just so much tastier to hear you say it.”

Spike looked hard at the floor. “The others,” he said.

“You mean the men your boyfriend has to whore himself to on behalf of the law firm that pays for his education? Those others?”

“You’re a real wanker, Uncle Ethan.”

“Thank you, dear boy.” Ethan pulled Spike off his lap by his waistband so he could unzip his jeans and get his cock out. “But surely, Lindsey isn’t getting OFF on being used like a little bitch. That would be wrong, wouldn’t it? Surely he comes home to you hard and wanting?” Ethan guided Spike’s hand to his erection. “Like this?”

The boy knew his work, at least, and started jacking Ethan in a professional, if unenthusiastic way. “No. He’s limp. He’s exhausted but he’s limp and sometimes I can see the cum on him. Is that what you wanted me to say? I’m not jealous. I’m angry that they do that to him and it makes him ashamed, but I’m not. I’m not ashamed, because none of this is my bloody choice any more than it is his.”

“Oh is it?” Ethan leaned back, letting his hands fall from Spike, leaving him free to step away.

Spike’s hand stopped. He glared at Ethan. “Yeah, sure – I’ll just bugger off now and you won’t tell Dad.”

“I always knew you were the smart one,” Ethan said. “Have you thought about putting that mouth to better use? You might get more of Lindsey’s attention if you did.”

Spike looked down. Ethan laughed. “I see you have.”

The boy took a step back, a fist formed at his side. It was dangerously close to the beginning of a rebellion, and Ethan didn’t fancy his chances should the boy realize he could fight his way out. “There there,” Ethan said, holding up both of his hands. “How about a bit of advice? You know, it hasn’t always been easy keeping your father’s affection.”

“Your own brother,” Spike said.

Ethan shrugged. “And even with that advantage, he’s often nigh abandoned me. As adorable as I am, too!” There was doubt and hope in Spike’s eyes, utterly misplaced, of course, but then, Ethan couldn’t help being good now and then just to keep people wondering. “Tell you what,” Ethan purred, “Why don’t you bring the boy here, so I can talk to him?”

Spike’s eyes hardened and he took another step back.

“Ah well,” Ethan sighed, “That was worth a shot. All right – try this one on for size. Give your uncle a very good blow job, and I’ll teach you how to make Lindsey dream only of you. The first step is pretty simple, actually, and part and parcel with the deal – good oral is essential to keeping a man interested, and I dare say you still need some pointers.”

Spike hesitated, unaware how close he was to being able to refuse, or even run away, and then folded resignedly to his knees. “Wonderful,” Ethan said.

Spike started with a tentative lick to the very tip of Ethan’s cock, blushing as he always did and looking so uncomfortable, like he would crawl out of his skin if he could. But his fingers shifted and re-settled around Ethan’s length and he swallowed him down, tongue moving in dexterous little wriggles.

Ethan had lied, of course – the boy gave amazing head.

Though now, of course, he had to come up with some actual advice. He hissed as the boy took him deeper and hummed. It was going to actually be difficult to think for a while.

Oh well, it wasn’t like the boy would be shocked when he got nothing in return.


End file.
